


To Break the Vows.

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Art on its way, Bible Quotes (Abrahamic Religions), Burgeoning Porn & Alchol addictions, Cat Ears, Choking, Crying, Drinking, Face Punching, False Accusations, Family Angst, Family Dinners, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Graphic Suicidal Imagery ( well Marked), Hangover, Heavy Angst, Heroes to Villains, Human Ernesto OKKO, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Solo, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Ovapositor, Painful Sex, Pining, Preist!Voxman, Priest Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars, Sex in a Car, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, Surprises, Tears, Teasing, Tie Kink, Weird ass dreams, angst angst and more angst, art included, camboy, graphic nightmares, missunderstanding, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: PRIEST!Boxman PreLaserblast!PV Human!ErnestoAfter turning 18, Laserblast has had his eyes on one prize, his bestfriend's dad. The only problem is  Boxman has given his life to the Church Of Cob.What will their lives hold after Boxman can no longer say no? Will he completely break his vows or will he try to hold on?COMPLETE. Will be POSTING THURSDAYs
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Angel are Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ppl. So yeah, hope you enjoy this. I love me an innocent little church goer getting something extra spicy. 
> 
> Just let me know if I need to add any CW! 
> 
> Oh the song is Sister by She Wants Revenge and a small bit of Stay the Night by them as well.

##  Chapter 1

He cursed his luck, he cursed his good nature. Heck if he had followed in his brother's footsteps he could be a  _ Villain,  _ then things like this would have never happened _. But nooo!  _ He had taken an oath to Cob and was now devout Cobther at the Neo Riot City chapter of the Holy Faith of Cob.

There were many kids in need of Cob’s guiding light, the local orphanage was over full, but one particular teen required a bit more help than the others. He seemed to have gotten into the habit of staying out past curfew, he also happened to be his son's only friend. The only friend out of the entire three thousand students of Riot High. They became fast friends during the freshman year and had become quite inseparable over the next three years. 

So, that’s where he found himself, driving the van with the younger male riding shotgun and his son in the van's far back seat, seemingly unfazed as they raced to try and get to the home before curfew started. Even at eighteen, LB had chosen to stay at the home until he graduated in the spring. LB was leaned against the door looking like he had not a care in the world, but no one else in the falling darkness had the same view as Boxman.

No, his son in the back was far too engrossed in his phone to notice. LB sat in the passenger seat palming his…penis through, in Boxman's opinion, sinfully tight pants. Was that a...smirk on his face? It was hard to tell through the corner of his eye. Cob, what had he done to deserve this? Had he not been a good Cobther of the faith? Sure when he was younger he had one transgression... But wasn't seeing him last month enough? 

Driving around the quick turns that he knew all too well, he watched the male out of the corner of his eye. He was so casual in his appearance and it ate away at the pit of his stomach. His memories flashed, like the passing street lights through the windows, as his mechanical brain selected the slides even though he wished they would not. If only he had installed the quick stop to end the functions…next time. 

-

He was in Boxman's **_private_** bathroom. LB stooped over the space between the toilet and sink, his ass facing the door with one leg on the countertop and his face pressed against the wall. Cob damn, there he had been, with a dry finger up his ass, a hand stroking with vigor at, what Box had assumed was his dick.

-

Screeching to a stop, Boxman reached over to open the door and to throw the young male out, when LB cleared his throat and leaned down to whisper in his cyborg ear, in a low voice. Still slightly pitched by youth, but Cob it had the signs of turning low. 

"Uh, Mr. Boxman," LB's voice was soft as he spoke close to their ear, "They closed three minutes ago."

He had misjudged many things in leaning to open the door. One, he was already late there was no use, he knew it two minutes ago. Two, he had nearly allowed himself to slick as he pitched himself over the small area between the captain chairs. Three, LB could easily curl his hips up, as he was currently doing, to press the…penis he had been palming this entire drive, up into Boxman’s fluff. 

Boxman took a slow breath through his nose and tried to compose himself, leaning back slowly as to not make too much of a show, and looked back to Ernesto "Hey, LB's place is closed." 

"Oh, can he crash with us tonight?" The carefree way he asked, Boxman knew the boy was excited to hang out in the morning. Early to bed for himself and his son made it easier to get in their daily bible studies before class in the morning. Only when LB was over did they skip it and did he allow them to watch whatever they wanted on the TV and relax in the den for the morning. Well until a month ago, they used to… now, he had not been over since… 

"Yea," Boxman answered and looked back at the smirking male next to him.

LB sucked the round bottom lip between his cigarette stained teeth. "Sweet, thanks. I would hate to sleep in the carport again." He was already rubbing the head of himself through his jeans again, his dark eyes watching their mismatched one. 

"Yea, I will set up the spare room." Boxman cleared his throat and turned back to make the trip home. By the time they got there, it would be straight to bed. Both boys had already eaten and apparently had lost track of time, something he had asked Ernesto to be more diligent about.

So they found themselves back on the road, and his memories clicked again resuming the play of watching the finger dig between round cheeks. 

"Lube," Boxman's voice had cracked, and the memory of it caused a blush to cover his cheeks, and he was thankful that the night had turned quicker into inky blackness. 

Driving the long jaunt home to their quaint house outside the city, he leaned forward adjusting himself in the seat, wishing he had not caught sight of the self-satisfied smirk on the other male's lips. LB’s dark hair that normally obscured one eye, was pushed back to allow a full view of flushed cheeks as he chewed upon his lip. Box cleared his throat and clenched the wheel tighter, vowing to not look again, but it was not like his thoughts were anywhere else. 

He could remember the low moan and the look over the thin shoulder, "K-kinda busy, could you get it?" That self-assured talk, the near command had the shorter male opening the drawer sinfully close to the other male. He had been driven on by nearly autopilot grabbing his personal lube… not like he used it anymore. "My hands are kinda full.." There it was that commanding whimper of a tone… and he was opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount on the waiting hole and the thin finger. His own itching on the barely fully bottle, wanting to coat his fat talons and dig them in instead. 

"Oh, Cobther… thank you." A gasp was pulled from the older male at the name. Never had LB called him that before that night. And by Cobqa if didn’t he had a hard time hearing it in conversation with his fellow Church members. 

-

A soft gasp caught his attention and he quickly looked to find LB holding up a sucker. With a careful laugh, he nodded at it, "Nearly let go". Boxman took a slow inhale of a breath through his nose and looked back at the road. His throat hurt, his sheath hurt, fuck his Cob da- He blinked at the road, trying not to lose himself in thought. Doing his best to focus on driving once more, he couldn’t help but to catch glimpses of the young male next to him. The slow movements of the taller male pulled at his human eye and dared him to look, no  **wanted** him to look. Just like the last time Boxman walked in on him in the bathroom.

-

LB had moaned but caught it in an exposed lip bite, peering through a corner of his eye. Looking back at the memory, Boxman realized he was wearing eyeliner. A wheeze from the older male mirrored the same in his memories, as the dark-haired male began to push and pull a finger from within him. Another bit of the memory stood out…LB had been cleanly waxed or shaved not a hair in sight. He was clenching his thighs and backing out of the room. 

"Wa-wait" LB called softly and pulled his one finger free, now probing his hole with a second, "Need more… please…." he pulled at his hole and looked down at what Boxman thought was his hand. 

The older male glanced at his hand as he clenched his jaw, realizing he still had the bottle of lube. That must have been what he meant…And, like a  _ Cob damn fool, _ he stepped back in and rocked forward spreading more of the lube, trying to not make a mental note that he should buy more. 

" _ Cobther _ , I can't reach…." The raspy gasp had the cyborg seeing stars and swallowing loudly. "Could you help?" He whimpered and opened wider. Boxman poured more lube, but over a wider digit than the male had, he pushed said wider tip into the willing hole. "Ooooooo " LB moaned, closing his eyes. They looked nearly cross-eyed when they reopened. 

He should have left, he should not have done exactly what the male wanted. But he did. He pushed his finger deep, feeling it around until he found the sweet spot. 

"Oh Cob, yes" LBmoaned and pushed back his pale ass, it gleamed in the bright light that streamed in from the window. 

And before Boxman knew it, his finger was being used as a personal toy, the younger male pushing back his body on him, fucking at an angle that Boxman knew he was hitting his prostate. 

He felt it was over too soon, yet in the moment it had felt like forever. No more words, just soft gasps, and moans, quiet groans, and clenching of muscles. He had not moved other than his hand pushing the finger, his body felt like a bowstring as he watched the now redding hole take the slight rougher digit. 

-

Coming to a stop in front of his home he was pulled back into current thoughts. He blinked and looked back at his son, busy unbuckling himself still seemingly unaware of what transgressed in the front of the vehicle. When his eyes moved back to LB, there was a pout on his face. Before he opened the van door, he hissed around the apparently nearly gone sucker. "You stopped watching. "

"Shut your mouth, the angels are listening." Was his quiet reprimand to the male. He sighed and looked back as his son exited the van and yelled “Night” over his shoulder, leaving both of them in the Van. Boxman did not let the silence linger as he opened the door and climbed out, trying his best to not allow himself to slick yet. He just needed to get back to his room and lock the door… 

"Hey, Cobther Boxman can I smoke real quick?" There was a small pleading look on him, and...how could the older male say no? He would preach to him in the morning but tonight he just wanted to get into his bathroom. 

"Fine. I will go get the room ready. Just brush your teeth and I will meet you in there". He had nearly missed how the blush fluttered onto the young male's cheeks in the porch light. 

The time was not enough. He could barely walk down the hall to collect the new sheets before he felt himself leaking down his thighs. His slit had opened enough, and his cheeks were turning a bright red once he finally got inside the extra room. He stopped and tossed the blankets onto the bare mattress, taking a slow breath to try and to calm himself with a prayer for strength from Cob. He moved to quickly finish the sheets, hoping his slick would not become too noticeable if the younger male came back quickly. Which of course, he did. 

He heard the door open as he leaned across the bed, stretching the sheet down into the corner. He heard the door shut and he swallowed slowly as the quiet click of the door shutting was accompanied by carpet muffled footfalls moving towards him. 

The stale smell of cigarettes wafted on the air but it was mixed with another scent. Was that...alcohol? Boxman tensed, quickly tucking in the final corner before standing up again. "Uh, here ya go." The nervous male cleared his throat and moved away, trying to distance himself in the small room. 

"Mr. Boxman…" the younger male took a step forward but was stopped by a hand in the air between them. 

"You have been a very bad bad boy, LB, get into bed." His voice was low and he pointed to the sheet and the bundle of blankets. Looking down at the bed then back up at their face doing his best to not look them over, keeping their eyes locked.

LB stepped forward slowly and ran a hand along the older male's chest, the smell on his breath made Boxman think the taller male downed a 40 before coming in. LB leaned over and made to touch his face, but a taloned hand stopped the movement, "No touching tonight." He tried to make his voice as firm as possible. 

LB smirked and nodded moving to the bed, and at that moment, Boxman noticed the male was nude. A sound not quite human came from the Cobther's throat, he stayed still as he watched the slender male climbing onto the bed and leaned back his eyes closed in what seemed to be trust. 

Boxman quickly pulled the blanket over him but a hand stopped him, "Please Cobther..." he moaned and pulled the hand Boxman had carelessly let into their reach, down under the blankets colliding with a soft stomach.

"LB, stop, I- I can't it's not," his words died when his hand met their hardness, "I took an oath"

"Then show me what to do… " LB whimpered and pouted, his liquid eye shimmering in the moonlight. He knew he was done, there was nothing now that would stop him from devouring the younger male. He took a few steps away from the bed. He needed strength and he needed to get out of the room.

"Boy, you know exactly…" there was a growl low in his voice. He silently said another prayer, there was only so much he could do... 

"Cobther, sit down… " LB had situated himself to show he was still hard and there was a wet trail from its tip that glinted in the light shining in from the outside floodlight. It was thinner than they imagined, but mouthwatering nonetheless. 

"N-no" he shook his head moving like he was going to leave but he could not lift his foot another step. "C-cover up."

"You," LB breathed out running his hand over his dick, "need to come cover me," his other hand came up to work a pale nipple, "My hands are full," he spread his thighs wider.

Cob, his judgment that he could do so without anything extra in that moment…was greatly overestimated as he walked to the bed and took hold of the blanket, he watched the hand working the cock disappear under the thick comforter, yet before he could finish more words stopped him.

"You could hurt me, do whatever you like," LB looked up at the standing male his dark eyes pleading in the low light. Boxman felt his stomach clench and he cleared their throat, making to speak again but was cut off. "Like those books you have. Nesto and I found your stash" A smirk split across the younger male’s lips as he let out a soft moan, lifting his chin and exposing his slender neck.

A twitch ran up his spine and he grunted; he could feel sweat collecting on his lower back and his lip was suddenly between his teeth. The fowl hand clenched and itched, wanting to wrap around the tender throat. His pants were soaked and he was thankful for the dark so the other male could not see the clear mess he felt. His own member was pressed against his briefs and wished it could be under the same treatment as the thinner one. 

"Will you stop tormenting me?" The request came out as a hoarse croak. His brows had drawn up and together and he could feel his cyborg eye whirl to take in every small detail of the other male's reaction. 

"Why? I’m already eighteen and I’ll be graduating in the spring," The sly reply was accompanied by a cocked eyebrow. The hand that had been playing with the nipple slid down to lower the blanket, giving him a full view. “I’m gonna get you to fuck me.” The way the words dripped with confidence, sounded not like a mere desire, but that of a plain and simple fact. 

All Boxman could offer was a wheeze as he took a step back from the bedside. He winced as he felt more liquid collect in his briefs and he wished it was darker so his hardness was not so obvious between them; jutting out like it was a dowsing rod and he was the water it wanted to find. He could not…well maybe not  _ touch _ him  _ down _ there, but there were ways around that. With that thought, he took a half step forward and grasped the male's thinner neck, his larger fowl hand easily wrapped around it, his fingers giving a tentative squeeze to gauge the male's reaction. 

LB had watched Boxman as he stepped back, offering a whimper, but the sudden movement forward and the large hand now wrapped around his throat, caused him to gasp out a low cry. Not one of pain but a mix of curiosity and pleasure. The look the older male was giving him was nearly unreadable like he was looking for something. So he gave him the only thing he could think of, he moaned loudly again and splayed his thighs as far as they could, speeding up the rhythm he was stroking himself at. 

The small cry, the low moan. Cob, the prayers could not come from him quicker. He was asking for strength under his breath as he squeezed their throat a bit more, leaning over the bed more, thankful he was using his left hand so he could have better access to watch the hand stroking their cock. He wanted to lick it... **_but no_ ** ! No further touching, he made a promise to himself and had to keep it. Looking between the quickly stroking hand and the face poking above his own hand, he groaned and tried to not palm himself. His cock hurt in his pants and the cries that had become breathier with each subtle change in pressure made him want to rip them from his body and rut into the soft pale thigh. He took another step and frowned as he found he could not get closer, and chastised himself for nearly climbing onto the bed with him. 

"Cobther…your " he could feel the male swallow under his palm, "your hands are amazing" he gasped out, each breath punctuated with a twist of a wrist at the top of his cock. "I- " his voice was cut off as they squeezed again.

"Shut your mouth, the Angels are listening" he growled and turned looking down at the face, it was flushed and he could see sweat beading on their temples. His eyes were wide as they watched him, and another low growl escaped him before he released some of the pressure. 

LB gasped and his hand stopped moving on his cock, his body quivering like he was close to cumming but holding himself back. "Do that again, I am nea-" he groaned loudly as the hand squeezed again, and the still-standing male turned and looked back down his body. Watching his hand fly across his dick quickening with the slowly increasing pressure, and now the pressure in his stomach was nearly doubled as he watched their gaze go from his face down to his cock. He whimpered as his hips began to jerk upwards and his breath was barely able to keep the black that was slowly increasing on the sides of his vision at bay. When the older male had moved their head to nearly mouth level with his member, did he take his chance, his free hand that had been patiently waiting between them on the bed, made its move. It had crept closer to their standing form, and finally, as their attention was caught, he made the move to grasp where he assumed their cock was. 

Three things happened in a mixture of sounds, various bodily liquids and a curse Boxman would have never let slip from his lips any other time. He should not have been so engrossed with the male jacking off and taken notice where the other hand of his was. 

It was suddenly palming his already highly strung erection, "Cob Blessed Damn" came the strangled sound of Boxman as his hips bucked into the hand and he came, his hand on the throat tightening further than he had meant, but instead of crying out LB gurgled, his hips bucking up as he came, his own not contained and the power of the first pump shot it up and across Boxman's face. The moment carried as both males gasped, coming down from their own highs. Well, Boxman gasped while the male under his palm was groaning, his hand twitching across his shaft as he looked like he was trying to squeeze out every drop. 

Boxman let up his grasp and groaned as the palm squeezed him once before he felt himself retreat fully back into his sheath. "You made a mess boy." His voice was low and less than tone and more like the growl he had given the other earlier. "I am going to clean up, and I suggest you do the same. I do not expect to see you tonight. This-" he straightened himself further and tried to adjust his pants, his frown deepening at the feeling of soaked fabric against his flesh. "Is not leaving this room, this," he motioned between the two of them. "Cannot happen again. I could lose my standing in the church, and…" his throat constricted as he thought of the issues they might face with the community. 

"Don't worry, Cobby," the easy smirk was back but his voice was low, and it sounded as though he needed to clear his throat. "I won't tell a soul." He lifted his hand, the one that had been pressed to the standing male's member, and licked at it with a smirk curling his lips. "Because I mean it Boxy, damn your vows. We will fuck." 

-

He had stayed in his own room far later into the morning than he normally would when the boys were up. He liked to make them food or fetch them drinks, but he could not bring himself to. He felt… dirty. Every time he went to the door his hand twitched and he could feel the throat when he turned the knob all he could think of was the loud cries from LB, and how his son  _ could not have  _ **_not_ ** _ heard them _ . That thought came in the middle of the night as he was dead asleep but it jolted him away and had been eating at his anxiety since. 

He needed to face the music, and the walk downstairs was enough to tell him this was not going to be fun. The boys were in the den, and he could hear his son talking adamantly, the TV was on but low enough he could hear the reply of LB. Still low and raspy, and when Boxman walked by the room his son called out, "Hey dad, could you grab us a drink? LB's throat is killing him."

"Y-yea" he answered and quickly walked to the kitchen and made it back in record time opening the door to act like nothing was different and he had not had two encounters with his son's friend. 

On the sofa LB was lounging with his hoodie pulled up around his neck, most of his body was slouched so low on the couch that his hips were nearly off the seat. Boxman's eye twitched as he thought of what he could do, but with a whisper of ‘Cob give me strength’ he handed each one a drink. He gave Ernesto a smile and ruffled his fluff of green and purple hair, "Here ya are. I can give you a ride home later LB, I will be working in my office until noon." He nodded once at the other male and looked back down to his son. "You need to make sure to set enough time aside for your Senior Project,." 

"Course dad." The roll of his eyes was ignored, more so since it was hard to tell sometimes if it was a roll or just looking away. But he had the same problem having one functioning eye would do that to a person. 

He smiled at his son and looked at the boy slouched low, a smirk on their lips. He turned to leave as they lifted the drink and cocked his neck, the sight of darkening bruises were on the pale skin was enough to dry his mouth and he could not leave the room quick enough. 

Cob damn it… he was in trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

##  Chapter 2

“Cobther” The voice low and filled with sinful intent.

Yep, trouble and in a high need to make sure he buys a seat cover. For some reason, the younger male had it out for him, and it took them pulling out of the driveway for LB to act up again. They had pulled another sucker out and made sure to lean his head against the window on his side showing the ever-darkening bruise. 

"Uh, LB. I really need to apologize. I have done…you a disservice. " Boxman cleared his throat as he drove back to The Home, though at a much more sensible speed than the night before. 

"Nah, Mr. B, you didn’t." LB looked over, pulling the sucker from his mouth, "I may not look it, but I know what I want." He looked out of the window then back to them, "You know I’m on the wrestling team?" He pushed the sucker back into his mouth and cheeked it. "I am leaving for college a week after I graduate, got myself a scholarship to POINT Academy."

"Oh, that is a good school, though it's on the other side of the country. Nesto sure will miss you, he is going to-" His words were cut short.

"Oh, he didn't tell you yet? He and Neil are going to POINT too." The self-satisfied smirk on his lips had the older male's eyebrow twitching. 

"Well, he had a scholarship to Cob's Way College, but if-"

"You know Mr. B, I  _ could _ come home with Nesto for the holidays" he didn't seem to care that he kept cutting off Boxman, if anything he found it funny how their face kept flushing darker. "You could fuck me all spring break and Cobmas"

"I can't fu-" he caught the word before it slipped out he growled faintly under his breath and wrenched the wheel turning down another street. They needed to continue this conversation. "I can't do that LB. My vows to the church, are-"

"Are a bunch of nonsense," he said dismissively. 

"- LB. Don't disrespect me-"

"Or what Cobby B? You gonna spank me? Or are you gonna make me," he swirled the sucker in his mouth. Time had given him his normal cadence but the sucker seemed to help as well. "Get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" 

The rubber of the steering wheel let out a squeak as his knuckles gripped the wheel. Cob, before his vows he would have reached over, grabbed the other male by the throat and pulled him over the space between them, bend him over his lap and give him a good wallop, then turn him around and fuck him into the steering wheel. He couldn't handle this for much longer, he  **_really_ ** needed to get him out of the van. 

"LB, I-"

"Mr. B." He leaned over the small area and made it so he could look up at the older male. "I have had a thing for you since freshman year. I have kept it to myself, and I doubt even Nesto knows." He leaned in closer; it was no longer about talking or meeting his eyes, he wanted a chance to get closer. "I have been a good boy up until my 18th," he lifted his hand and pointed up at his face before moving down to rest it on the Boxman’s stomach. "I would really like to convince you." He moved the sucker in his mouth and ran the point of his nose along the rim of the biometal ear but pulled back after the brush of a touch. "I will completely stop, " his hand pushed into the top of their stomach. The pressure causing Boxman to white knuckle the steering wheel, but not in pain. "But I want a real reason, not just the vow thing again."

"I got married at 18," his reply was quick, and while intending to finish the story with a solid no, he still felt like he could be convinced. "We were both fresh out of Bible College and thought we could… make a full house of our own Kernels. But...it didn’t turn out that way." A low growl came to his voice as he closed his human eye, the pain had lessened over the years but it still made his heart clench. “They weren’t Nesto’s other parent. They had complications earlier in life that left us unable to conceive, but we had no way of knowing. It uhh...put a real strain on things.” Though he stared forward, his gaze was not on the road in front of him.

He swallowed and pulled to the side of the road. LB stayed leaned over, listening intently. "I-I let my emotions take control and…allowed my obsession over those magazines you and Nesto found, to…fuel a one night stand." He clicked his tongue and took a long slow breath. "T-They found out… and" he cleared his throat and looked down at his hands on the wheel, "They died, distressed and driving…" he motioned at the wheel in front of him. "I Vowed I would never let my earthly desires… run my life again. That I can live a fulfilled life without any of it. Through Cob, I could get to run through the cornfields with them again, they will come back to walk again when Cob brings his Popped Justice to the world." 

"18 years later and still nothing?" The amazement in the younger male's voice was soft. He seemed to have really listened to the story. "Wow, I am sorry for… " it looked as though the wind had been taken from his sails, as he sat back in his seat. " I will say though, that ending bit is sketchy as fuck. Like, you’re gonna deny yourself any pleasures and to wait around till either you die or the world comes to a bloody end?" He knit his dark brow and he pulled the much smaller sucker from his mouth pointing it at Boxman, "The rest, yeah, if you say no because of your first partner, I can respect that Mr. Boxman. That last one… " he sucked a breath through his teeth and opened the door to the van, "I’m gonna have a quick smoke-"

"Just roll the window down. I want one too." He was saying it before he could think. He felt raw, it still hurt to talk about his transgressions, Cob had yet to allow him to forgive himself. 

LB made a sound but smirked as he closed the door and turned the archaic hand crank to roll down the window. Pulling his pack out, he placed two in his mouth, ignoring the extended hand of the driver. He flicked his lighter and lit both before handing one to the waiting fingers. "Didn't know you smoked Mr. B," he chuckled and took a long drag. 

Boxman inhaled and huffed a cough, "Haven't in years. " he gave a shrug, "if I'm looking into breaking my Vows I might as well make it big." He huffed another puff, this one not causing him to cough.

"Oh?" LB had tried to not let his excitement show, but the twitch in the corner of his lips gave it away. He took another inhale and watched with glittering eyes, trying his best to not interrupt  _ this time. _

"I had never thought of it like that. That I am just waiting to… die" Boxman offered a shrug and took another drag, "I- promised my mom I would… I would enjoy life. Sure she and my dad were in the faith too. But they were so happy with each other, neither had a reason to question it. They died within days of each other, my mom's was a broken heart, dad was a miss-aligned cylinder in his chest." He took another drag and looked at the cherry, "Are you going to become a hero at that school?" He asked with a cocked brow.

LB laughed and shook his head, "Doubtful, I don't have any powers, Mr. B. They would rather have someone like Neil who is more machine than man." The words were out before he knew them and frowned as he took another drag, "Not that- it's just… I really wish  **I** had powers." He blew smoke from his nose and frowned deeper, "but I just got a voice in my head that tells me I won't be better than my station, and I am just lucky POINT Academy has a wrestling team or I would be left here." He motioned toward the town. 

"Don't let that voice get to you," he reached out and patted LB's knee, "You can achieve higher if you try, and through C-" he laughed and pulled his hand back, pausing his sentence with a drag.

"Through what?" He cocked his brow, and Boxman knew the attitude was back. "Through…. " he drew out the word in an almost sing-songish way, "cccc- Cob sucking? Coooob worship? " the way he was teasing brought another dark flush to Boxman's cheeks. 

"I was going to say Cob's love and guidance," he rolled his eyes but doubted the other male could see it. "Not really the right time for that." 

"Nah you are spot on there, Mr. B," Another drag and he was leaning out the window to flick the cherry out, making sure it landed in a puddle, then pocketed the butt in his black hoodie. "Soooo. Do you wanna fool around before you take me back?" He leaned forward his black brow raised high on his forehead. 

"Cob bless LB, do you only think with your-" he found he could not bring himself to say the word aloud. 

"Should have seen my brain two years ago, that summer beach trip we took?" He laughed and leaned back over the small area watching with interest as Boxman sucking the last drag. "I could not get my hand out of my swim trunks. Thank… Cob'' the way he dropped the B of the word made their lower back twitch. "We were in the water when you came out of the changing room…. " his hand ran along the bulge of their stomach. "I nearly creamed my trucks at finally seeing most of your body." The low purr in his voice made their body twitch. He ran the point of his nose along the rim of their biometal ear again. 

"Cob" Boxman breathed and flicked the butt out. "You never… showed any signs." He said looking back at their interactions over the years. 

"Duh, because I was a horny 16-year-old." LB laughed and gave him a wide smile, settling back in his seat "I knew you wouldn't do anything till after my 18th, why do you think I tried to stay that night." He wiggled his brow and laughed at the darker blush across their cheeks.

"I- I admit I thought you and Nesto-"Laughter interrupted him this time and caused him to frown deeply. 

"Mr. B, did you not realize he’s dating Neil? They’ve been together for like… " LB lifted his hand and pretended to count, "the last year almost."

"Uh no, I had not.." Shame filtered into settle in his stomach, "I have been-"

"Working at the church or on church matters nearly non-stop the entire time Nesto and I have been friends." LB had pulled another sucker out of his bag on the floor. "You have always been distracted, unreachable, working with single-minded ambition." He didn't open the sucker, only played with the stick between his fingers. "I really shouldn't be saying anything, but you might want to have a conversation with Nesto, that  _ isn't  _ about the Bible. He would like to talk to  _ you _ and not  _ Cobther Boxman _ . " 

The way he had intoned the name caused Boxman to swallow and frown, "I will. Thank you for-"

"Stop. Don't thank me for being his friend," LB rolled his eyes and snorted. "I really like Nesto, he doesn't treat me like the rest of our class. He is a great guy and he and Neil are  _ disgustingly  _ cute together." He curled his nose in mock disgust and laughed again. "Being into you has been a bonus," He winked and the laughter in his eyes sparkled in his flirtatious stare.

He heaved a sigh of relief. An unknown question he didn't know before had been answered. To be a bad dad for not listening is one thing…. Quite another when what he feared had been his son's only friend being said friend only because he was into his dad… that would have ruined what relationship he was going to go home and try to fix. 

"So should I bring up Neil or let him?" 

"Cooooob, let him." He shook his head and laughed again with another smile on his face. "He has some worries about that, so you might want to air some of your… " his brow cocked and he tilted his head, "preferences"

"I am not going to tell him I want-" Boxman's reaction of utter shock had LB laughing again, "or do you mean I should tell him that I am pansexual?"

"Look at you, pulling out your sexuality card," LB winked again and leaned overrunning a hand over the forgotten human one Boxman had resting on the gear shift. "Good on you for owning it, took me a while to accept that I was Bi. Buuuut'' he said as the laugh that had brightened his face turned to his own low purr of words. "I had someone's Cobther daddy to help me appreciate…" he leaned closer and ran his hand up said arm, up and over their stomach in a light touch, "the curves of any gender." 

"Cob damn it LB." He looked over at him and started the van up again. " I-" his voice caught and he cleared his throat. LB had not moved and it made changing gears difficult but he pulled back onto the road. "There is a spot… we can pull off and not get interrupted. I go there to read."

"Oh? Are you gonna give me a Bible study?" The teasing nature in his voice made Boxman rock forward. 

He had not had a problem with his sheath and member for a while, but as LB kept himself on his shoulder, he could feel the pressure start again, "Bad…bad boy, you need one."

"Oh, can we go over Psalms?" His smirk pushed the side of his lip further and his hand slid down their stomach, "I quite like the one about lusting." 

The tires squealed as he wrenched the wheel, turning down a dirt side road off the main thoroughfare they were traveling on. The brakes squeaked as the van stopped by clearing in the trees. He undid his seat belt and reached between his legs to kick his seat back from the steering wheel, cursing his short legs. 

"Hmmm. Making room?" LB asked as he clicked open his own seat belt seeming to be vibrating with excitement. But LB did not move, both men were caught in the moment. Both looking at each other, either waiting for the other to make the first step. Yet, here each male seemed to lose their nerve. The option to finally partake in front of them and both seemed to have lost their nerve. 

"Uh, want another smoke?" LB fumbled getting the pack out of his pocket and pulling out the last, lone cigarette and crushing the box in his hand. "This is my last, but I don't mind sharing…" he placed the smoke between his lips, lit it, and inhaled deeply. 

"Your nerves get the better of you too?" Boxman asked and waited until they had puffed twice before reaching out and taking the offered cig. 

"Uh, yeah," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing when his fingers found the tender purple marks on his throat. "To tell the truth… I haven't-" he took the cig back and puffed, trying to contain the embarrassment that seemed to roll off of him. 

"Wait- you have to have- " he laughed in disbelief looking over his memories of their interactions.

"Nah Mr. B" He handed the smoke back and gave the driver a smile, trying to stop the blush from darling his cheeks. "Been wanting…" his eyes rolled over the other male, a bit of hunger in their eyes. "Something for a long time. "

Boxman had coughed the last drag and handed it back holding his mouth as he heaved a few coughs. Yea, this was not a habit he wanted to pick back up. "Well… I gave you my reasons, and even to myself, it isn't to keep to my first partner, they never asked that of me. The church has, they have used the grief I have had the past 18 years to keep me in their bosom." He looked out into the woods and inhaled slowly then looked back to LB, "Does Nesto know? Did he hear….?"

LB laughed again, the same one from earlier as he flicked out the cherry and pocketed this butt as well. "Nope, you know your bathroom and that bedroom are the two furthest from his room?" There was a small smirk on his lips as he sat forward in his captain's chair. "We used to test if we could scream and see who could hear." There was a faint blush now joining the smile. "See, like last year I had a plan to try, Cob I was ridiculously horny, so I wanted to scope out rooms where-" he gave a shrug and his blush darkened further, "if we did something… Nesto would never… "he shrugged and cleared his throat waving his hand between them in a dismissive way, "Anyway, we made a game of 'hide and seek' but it was to see how loud you could yell until the other found you." He gave a small shrug and another smile, a bit shy for a moment, "Like I said, I was really horny."

"Thank you for not," Boxman said simply, "and for waiting. I think last month would have ended far differently if you had tried anything before February." His voice was firm when he looked but when the bit of shame and guilt came to the other male, he frowned and lifted his hand from the gear knob where it had rested again. "I never had many lustful drawings in my youth," he offered as an olive branch reaching out and touching the pale hand on the thin knee. "So your… unabashed way of… "

"When did you know you were into…" LB motioned at his neck, bringing attention again to the dark bruise. 

Boxman huffed out a laugh, and reached overrunning a finger along the molten colors, "That would be by accident. Tie got caught in a trolly at the library, nearly came in my pants. Then when my… well research, I found I was into.. " he tilted his head toward the window and chuckled, "a whole a lot." His finger dared to move from the throat up and to the lobe of an ear facing him. A soft drawn movement of a soft pad of a human finger running along the warm soft skin, intermittent by the cooler metal of earrings. He watched as LB shivered and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "You really want to lose your… " he cleared his throat, "to me? Why not save it for someone special, or that you want to spend the rest of- '' while he had been talking the finger had continued to trace the ear enjoying the small jolts that seemed to cause the passenger to shiver. 

But he was cut off at the end by LB turning quickly, moving with determination he crossed the small space and caught Boxman's lips in a kiss. Both shocked by the pressure and amazed that either took the next step, neither moved and only LB's eyes were closed. For a long moment neither breathed until LB moved back and exhaled. Boxman seemed to stare back, stunned.

His face was bright red and he rubbed at his face, "Holy fucking Cob, you could have just said no," he said in a rush of words as he scrubbed his face and tried to grab the door handle without showing much of his face, "shucking fuck, why did you lead me on if-" 

Stunned by the initial reaction Boxman jolted and grabbed their elbow and turned in the seat, "LB, say that again"

It was the younger male's turned to be shocked and lowered his hand that had been trying to hide his blush and apparent tears that had quickly formed, "What? About leading on or the cursing?" At a nod of agreement when he said the second word, the still teary-eyed LB continued, "Holy fucking Cob?"

The reaction was apparent as the hand on their elbow squeezed and he let out a slight wheeze, "LB, it has been a long time since I was kissed," he chuckled and let go of the elbow to take a hold of the pointed chin of his passenger. "I may need a second chance to remember what to do," his words were carefully and slowly chosen, his normally higher set voice just a touch lower, and had a slight rumble to it. One that sat his voice deep in his wide chest. 

"Oh, uh-" LB made a swipe at his eyes and gave Boxman a bashful smile, yet taking the cue. "Maybe it was the angle too?" He bit his lip in a nervous gesture, his eyes looking at the area and with slow measured movements, he cleared the area between them, putting his backpack into the empty seat. Then, with the ease of youthful joints, LB seated himself onto Boxman's lap, with his right leg squeezed between their side and the door while his left was planted on the floor, his back resting against the steering wheel. "Yeah this seems right '' he chewed his lip again and looked at the other male, his breath stuttering when the fowl hand ran up his thigh and underneath the fabric of the oversized hoodie to rest on his lower back. "Uh now we just," he seemed to be drawing it out, and one may call it coyness but there was a nervous look to him, and his face had kept the dark blush. 

"Put our lips together," Boxman supplied, cocking his head in the new position. He had to look up at the male seated in his lap but he enjoyed how their body was pressed against his and in the position he could feel their hardness against the roll of his stomach. The warm skin under his scoots was in itself a new line of temptation, up to the nipples he wanted to chew last night, or down to cup his ass and rut upward. He did neither but toy with the thoughts as the male above him seemed to be pitching between moving forward or flying away and getting back in the other seat. 

Another long moment and LB was moving forward and taking their lips in a kiss again. His right hand moved to slot into the hair and pull their face forward with soft pressure. This time he felt the equal press back of Boxman’s soft lips against his own, chastising himself for not taking better care of his chapped lips. They felt exactly how he had imagined them being for so many years, their stomach pressed into his groin sending pleasurable jolts through his lower back, and caused his toes to curl. The hand on his lower back felt just as it did last night, cooler rougher but not scratchy and the soft press of those talons was a tease all of its own. 

Boxman's free hand moved to mimic the grip they had on his head and pulled them further down, the hand tight for a moment in the black hair, a testing squeeze. When he was rewarded with a soft gasp escaping the dry lips of LB, he squeezed again and took the chance to suck the bottom lip into his and give it a bite. A thought given to what it would feel like to be a Villain and press sharp fangs into their flesh. 

With a soft sound LB broke the kiss and licked his lips and swallowed, "Yeah, that's how you-" he chewed his lip as his eyes flicked from their mouth up to their mismatched eyes. 

"It has been a while," Boxman's voice was low. He cleared it before offering a smile, his hand on the back of their neck tensed, "a while for a lot of things…I-" it was his own time for nerves. 

"Mr. B, are you worried 'bout cumin' too quick?" the flush on the older male's face said he was in the ballpark. He pushed himself down onto their lap rocking his crotch into the warm stomach. "Cuz I have had that fear the last two times." He huffed a laugh and caught Boxman's lips in another kiss, mimicking how the shorter male sucked his bottom lip and could have cried when he heard the low moan from them. "And every Cob damn sound I have been able to get from you just keeps adding to my spankbank… " his face was dark with a blush as he pushed his hardness into their stomach again, "If you hadn't locked your bedroom door, I might have tried to sneak in the morning, and see what you would do with a dick in your face…" 

"Cob…" Boxman groaned and used one hand to lift them and adjust himself under their hips, with the leverage LB leaned forward again and kissed him once more, this time forgoing the slow start and goes to deepen it nipping at his lips and pressed their tongue within when he returned the sharp bite with a moan. "You are not prepared, we have nothing," he was murmuring within the kiss as his hand moved to the jeans and undoing the button in the front. 

"I have things," LB spoke as he broke the kiss, he kept himself aloft and reached over grabbing things in his backpack before settling back precariously against the horn. He held up an unopened bottle of lube, Boxman’s own personal favorite brand, and a condom. 

"Cob…" Boxman murmured again and chewed his bottom lip. There were many things racing through his mind, so many things he wanted to do, in case they never could again. "Let me pull your pants down and I’ll get you prepared," and soon they were back in similar positions, LB's pants pulled down their thighs and both feet rested over Boxman's right shoulder.

As LB settled, he could feel the hot slick wet length against the backside of his boxers. 

"Lube" Boxman's voice cracked as he looked for the plastic bottle, he blushed at the repeated break in his voice but did not mention it as he opened it and poured a bit carefully on his fingertips. He was watching his motions until he moved it down to the clef of LB's ass, then he looked up at the dark-haired male's face. It was dark with a blush, their bottom lip was firmly worried in their teeth again. He watched their reaction as he touched their hole, smirking at the gasp and closure of their eyes, he felt the shiver as he ran a soft finger over the entrance, felt him try not to tense as he pushed a tip against the resistance. "Touch yourself, and take a deep breath," he said and waited as they reached into the front of their well-stretched boxers, the fabric allowed his hand up one leg hole and for them to easily pullout a softening member. He watched for a moment as they stroked but then he leaned the head down to take them in another kiss. 

The kiss was shyer, it seemed like LB had lost some nerve again, but he did not stop them. A low moan was pulled from him and drank by the other when the ring was breached and he felt himself try to tense again. A soft command and he was loosening and losing himself in the kiss. With the slow press and wet slick the finger was pushed deeper, another soft cry drunk by the other male. 

"You stopped moving your hand…" came a low controlled breath as Boxman tried to contain himself, he wanted to hurry and prepare him, get inside the tight heat around his finger, but right now, that would hurt far worse. 

"Kay" LB breathed and took a slow breath, and blessedly felt himself relax against the finger. He lifted his head to kiss him deeply again, letting out moans into the other mouth as he slowly pulled it back only to push it deeper. His hand stopped on his dick again, but it was more out of over wanting to crawl on top of them and deepen the kiss, or to fuck himself quicker on the teasing invading digit. 

Looking over them Boxman groaned and pulled at the pants with his free hand, "Kick off your shoe" he grunted but when the younger male looked up with dazed eyes, their face flushed and a bit of sweat on a blushed brow, Boxman just swallowed and used his own extra strength he didn't show often, pulling the pant leg and shoe from him. The moment jostled the finger still seated within, causing LB to cry out softly and bring Boxman's attention back to where they joined and he had a far better view than any of the other times offered. His eyes were greedy as they took in the other form but stopped at the scars crisscrossing their inner thighs, and the four on his outer upper thigh. He wanted to comment, he wanted to soothe whatever pain they had been in when they had done this… but now was not the time. 

Just a few moments longer before he had the condom in hand, still hazy how he managed to open it, and put it on. He pulled his finger free, just a moment of worried pride. He knew the position, and the logistics he would not need to further prepare him for a shorter length and would be lucky if he could really get going. 

"Mr. B….could you" his voice was soft, there was a quiver to it as he looked between them seeing his cock in the shadows, he swallowed and met their mismatched ones, he tilted his head to the side and offered his throat. 

With a smirk he shook his head, he reached around his own neck and pulled free his tie only pulling it up and looping it around the darker haired man's neck. 

"Cob…." LB gasped softly at the feeling of the tie and leaned forward catching their lips in a kiss as they pulled his hips and barely had to line up as he found and began to push within him. It was odd and overstimulating, his skin itched and he wanted to grind him as deep as he could. His foot slipped and clicked against the backrest pushing the captain's chair back suddenly. The hand on the tie tightened as they were suddenly dropping backward, pulling at his throat but with them falling back he gained more of an angle down and he fell forward pushing far more of their length in him than either expected. 

The cry of something was caught in LB's throat as they suddenly straightened, pulling his torso away as he fell back. One hand and held the tie and the other a thigh in surprise his grip nearly painful. The feeling aligned with the adrenaline rush had Boxman dangerously close and it was all he could do to gasp and shiver, his eyes tightly shut trying his best to not finish before he even got to start. 

A tiny sound had him opening his eyes and above him was LB, his dark hair a curtain his large dark eyes open and wide, and his mouth open soft puffed gasps wheezed and Boxman remembered his hand on the tie, he grunted as his dick twitched again but did not push over yet. He loosened his grip and the eyes slid closed and a low gasp came from them. Their hips twitched, pulling a hiss from his lips and his nails bit into the thigh as he continued to struggle against losing it. 

"Mr. B…" LB's voice was low and barely above a rumble. It had them closing their eyes again, their brows furrowed. "You…can," they gasped as their nails bit harder into his thigh harder and their hips gave an involuntary twitch in reaction to him rocking his hips down onto the invading member. It hurt but the cooling cum in his hoodie told him it was exactly what he had wanted, he waited until the lull in his sentence caused them to look up at him "Cum, I did." He leaned up again and pulled his at his sweater, showing the white smear. 

There was a small sound from the older male who looked at the stain then up to their eyes his hand on their thigh moved to their hip and the talons on the tie pulled them down. It both tightened on their throat but also pulled their face down to his. He used the odd angle to pull their hips up and sliding partly free before pressing them back down quicker than he intended. The cry from them was caught in his throat as they kissed, and more continued to be caught as he sucked and bit at their lips his hand on their ass pulling him with quick hard jerks.

He had not expected them to move, or keep thrusting, the pain that he had felt faded but still ebbed with each brutal thrust upward. Cob, his vision had begun to blur and his insides felt like jelly and his body felt like it was building to cum again, but it could also be that he was not sucking as much air as he could with the tie around his neck and the other male making better use of his mouth until they broke the kiss and their head fell back.

His body jerked upward but did not pull free as he emptied himself into the protection, his nails still bit into the hip as his taloned hand released the tie and fell onto their hip letting the tie slip-free and finally giving them the chance to pull a full breath. 

"Cob…" was the first word to break the only other sound of soft gasping breath. "You..I…" Boxman pulled his head up to look at the younger male.

LB smiled at him and leaned up, whimpering when the cock was pulled free, and gave them a soft kiss before he moved off of Boxman and pushed his backpack to the floor, pulling his pants up and sliding back into the seat. There was a satisfied smile on his face as he tried to find something to wipe his hand and the inside of his hoodie with. 

"Let's get you back before they worry," Boxman's voice was soft. He had managed to right his seat, clean himself up, and was tied off the condom. He carefully wrapped it in a few discarded napkins and tucked it into an old drink container, making a mental note to throw it away as soon as he got near a bin. Just as quickly, they were back on the road again, like nothing ever happened. 

"Heh, yeah Mr. B" He huffed a soft laugh and kept a smile on his lips as he stared out the window and watched the trees whiz by. 

The ride was quiet, LB enjoying the boneless feeling that his body was experiencing. Sure his ass hurt and the rest of him felt like he had run a marathon but it felt like he had won gold. His smile never faded, but he had not noticed the other male, as they made it closer to the house. 

Once the van came to a stop outside of the home, LB turned to thank Boxman but was stopped by the other male’s current expression. Boxman sat ramrod straight, his eyes locked on the road in front of him, his arms much like his back both on the wheel. His already pale green skin showed nearly ghostly white on the steering wheel.

"Uhh...Mr. B?" LB's voice was hesitant as he reached over to touch their shoulder, "he-"

"LB… Please forgive me. I need to go home and pray… I feel that some of the darker forces may have pushed me into reacting how I have the past few weeks, last night and today included."

LB sat stunned in his seat. His throat worked but he found no words spilling.

"I- I intend to pray until Cob gives me guidance, and then…" he looked over at LB, while his human side was expressive, it looked as though the Cyborg side had started its own emotions awhile ago. Tears tracked down the biometal plate and down his cheeks, tinting the dress shirt he had re-buttoned. His chin was quivering as he spoke, "Ii… am so disappointed that I allowed this to happen, that I-"

"Fucked me." While LB wanted to be soft and understanding, the guy was having a full-blown faith-breaking moment but… he was hurt. He just thought he had shared something, and they had both found an understanding… but that was not the case. 

"I- took advantage of y-"

"YOU FUCKED ME. I WANTED YOU TO FUCK ME." LB's voice was raised, there was a crack in it as he screamed back his eyes instantly full of tears.  _ No no no, this was not how it was supposed to end!  _

"I was… tempted and I fell-" Boxman's human eye looked away unshed tears refusing to fall, while his cyborg one still had rivulets falling from it unhindered. 

"Stop making this about your COBDAMN FUCKING RELIGION!" He was yelling back his tears already falling, his throat felt even more raw than last night. 

"My religion is all I have-"

"Your religion… is all you have?" His voice was hollow as he spoke the words back. Like he had made them corporeal so the other male could look them over and see if he truly meant it. 

"Yes, as Cob said,  _ 'Anyone who loves their father or mother more than me is not worthy of me; anyone who loves their son or daughter more than me is not worthy of me. _ '"

LB sat blinking tears rolling harder he swallowed and tried to speak, but was interrupted by the next verse,

" _ Whoever does not take up their husk and follow me is not worthy of me. Whoever finds their life will lose it, and whoever loses their life for my sake will find it. _ " Boxman finished the verse. His human eye had closed halfway but when it reopened there was a firm hardness to it. "I must put him first, or I will lose my chance to walk beside him and them forever."

"Mr…." His voice faltered, his brows high and together, chin quivering, "You seriously hear yourself?" There was a tinge of panic now on his voice as his eyes searched their face. "You can't think that's healthy…" he unbuckled and pulled himself between the area, trying to not let out a soft sob when the older male pulled back and pushed themselves to their door. "Please, Mr- Boxman… " he tried his dark brows now low as his eyes squinted, nose scrunched tears threatening to spill, "Please… no Box, not right… not… eve-" he hiccupped and his jaw trembled. 

"Please LB, you will understand when-"

"Fuck you." He hissed and sobbed out a sound close to a dying animal, he covered his mouth as he sobbed out another breath, then pulled himself quickly from the car, rushing back into the house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uhh..dad?" Ernesto looked up from his senior project which was spread across the entire dining room table. He had heard the van pull in, but that was nearly an hour ago; moreover, it had taken almost two hours longer than it would have normally for them to run LB home, and only now they were entering the house. 

"I’m here," Boxman's voice sounded rough and when Nesto looked up at him and saw the reddened nose and bloodshot eye, something was wrong. This fact was made even more evident as his eyes took in the misbuttoned and poorly tucked shirt his father usually took so much care in ironing every morning. ‘Cleanliness is next to Cobliness.

Boxman laid down a rather thick looking envelope on the table. Nesto’s eyes rested on it for a moment, but he made no move to pick it up. His concern was more with the disheveled man standing before him. “Dad...are you o-”

"I will be in the study…" his voice was hollow-sounding, and the look in his red-rimmed human eye matched, it seemed to be staring through him, rather than at him. That was it, that was all his father said before turning and walking out of the room. Blinking away the confusion, Nesto leaned over and picked up the envelope, carefully tearing it open, he found two things inside, a note and what had to be almost 10k Technos. 

Son, 

I am sorry that you felt like you could not tell me about your personal life. I fully support you going to POINT Academy. I will be selling the house once you move to live on campus. There will always be home and room for you. 

Love you Nest

Dad

He sat looking at the envelope and money for a long long moment. Never had his dad questioned his transition, and he always did his best to respect him. Nesto stood up and turned to head to his father’s study, they needed to talk. His plan was cut short as the shrill sound of the phone ringing stopped him. No one ever called their landlines unless it was an emergency…

-* 

The door flew open, slamming against the sidewall. That was definitely going to leave a hole in the drywall. It had been locked, but it didn't look like that had mattered. His son's tall frame stood in the doorway, his eyes wide, tears thick in them. His chest was heaving and he seemed to be having a hard time catching his breath. 

"What. Did. You. Do?" His voice was a low growl as he entered the room, his heavy footfalls quickly covering the short distance to where his father knelt in front of the Cobcross.

"I have transgressed and am praying to be forgiven" his father muttered, the words were muffled as his face pressed further into the carpet.

"You sick fuck" The words dripped with disgust, his voice barely above a growl. He grabbed a fisftfull of light green hair and pulled their head up so he was speaking directly into those biometal ears. "Do you know who just called?!"

Boxman was in shock; never had his son acted this way, never had he even shown an indication that this was bubbling under the surface, "P-probably L-"

"The COBDAMN hospital, father!" The way he hissed out the familiar relation was like something gross.

"Hospital? Wh-"

"LB Dad." He let go of their hair and stood, his hands were clenching and unclenching as he looked down at them. "He is in the Cobbing Hospital. They found him on the floor of his bedroom." Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he quickly rubbed his face with a sleeve, "He-e tried..tried to.." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence but the look of horror that crossed his father's face told him they knew what he could not say. "He has me as his contacts with full disclosure signed off. " He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his bangs pushing them back to try to get through this without puking. "They did a full physical dad." The look of absolute dread that washed over Boxman’s face, the look Nesto really hoped he would not have seen from them. This was the moment that sealed his whole part in the situation. His eye’s narrowed to hate-filled slits. "It was you." The words were slow and filled with venom as he pulled back his fist and punched his father square in the jaw. His hand throbbed as he pulled it back, but Nesto refused to acknowledge the pain that shot up his wrist. He stared down at his father’s crumpled form on the floor, muttering something quite under his breath. Rubbing the aching hand, he made his way over to the door. 

"I’m leaving tonight. I’m taking the van and will be getting a hotel room until I graduate." He paused once he reached the door, turning with his hand resting on the doorknob. "I don't expect to hear from you." With that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

-*-*-*-*

A letter arrived, one he never expected to see, with a name written on it he had not read in nearly three years. His son had written him a letter, a thin one but he was not sure how the thickness would even matter. He moved over to his small work area, looking over the boxes of junk and cogs. Things he had worked on over the years but had lost interest in. Cob, how his life had gone downhill. All thanks to one transgression… thrown from his church, thrown out of his son's life… all for…

Dad, 

Laserblast finally told me what happened. Like everything that happened. I am…well it took a long time for me to write this. I am ashamed but at the same time, I do not regret what I did. I do still feel like you deserved it, even if LB forgave you. We are graduating in May… I would like you to finally meet Neil, we are engaged…. Really should have talked to you about him before…. Well, I wasn't given the chance…look, I hope to see you in May, my address is below… I hope to hear from you. I miss you. 

Nesto

He sat back in shock and re-read the letter, blinking rapidly… he needed to make something of himself. He couldn’t let his son down, not again. Nesto was probably top of his class, he was when he graduated high-school. Even with Nesto requesting to never speak to him, Boxman had kept some tabs while he could… across the nation, on the other hand, he had been in the blind concerning his child. He could not let his son see what he had become.

His small home had been filled with half-completed robots, the sale of his old house had bought him a small flat in Neon Riot City, in the middle of the country it was cheap and he could work in peace, without everyone knowing who he was. Without everyone whispering about things they did not understand… No, it was time to shave and make a name for his bots.. perhaps get ahold of his brother….

-*

The dinner had not gone exactly to plan, but he thoroughly enjoyed meeting his son's fiancé. They acted like they were two pieces of the same person, small moments where they would speak without exchanging a word. It brought warmth to his heart as well as clenched it, Cob, how he wished he had that. 

No, he was jealous of his son, he was envious of the others around them. Each table seemed to be filled with parents and their children, all of them seemed to be with someone, and meeting for what felt like the same reason. He could feel eyes watching him, perhaps when he spoke a bit too adamantly or smiled a bit too wide, it would show off his fangs which had started to appear. 

His son had not questioned his teeth, and only gave Neil a look when he tried to ask. Questions about their plans and finding out that they were moving to Neon Riot city shocked him! How in Cob's green earth did they happen to choose the same town? Well, it seemed they were also moving with… Laserblast. The name stopped him, his fork clattering to the table as he misjudged a piece of meat and lost his grip. 

"O-oh?" He tried to ask. Tried to not sound interested in hearing more as he picked up his fork again. 

"Yeah, he’s already been recruited by POINT proper. He won't even be at the graduation ceremony, they want him that badly!" Neil offered before he took another bite of his food. 

"Wow, so you all will be moving to the Headquarters or-?" He wanted to question, Cob he wanted to know every detail. To think that the person that caused him to- so close and easy to attack? He needed to get his personal bot prepared for many more battles. 

"Uh no, he will be living there, but wanted a room with us too, in case he needs time away," this time it was his son's turn to fill in the next blank. 

"Smart," he nodded and seemed to be lost in thought for a long moment, his eye loudly whirling as he thought. 

"So what have you been doing Dad?" Nesto hoped his father would pick up the inflection in his voice to tread carefully. Even though it had been four years since they last talked, Boxman caught on, even if he felt a small pang of guilt. 

Boxman cleared his throat. "Oh, well after your letter I went and visited your uncle." He said with a wide smile, finishing off his food. He eyed the basket of rolls that still sat in the middle of the table but sighed, ‘tonight is not the night for extra carbs’ he reminded himself. "He and I came up with a few new bot designs."

"Oh sweet! We might have to talk sometime! I don't talk to many other Cyborgs, and I would love to pick your brain." Neil stopped for a moment and scrunched his nose. With a laugh he looked at Nesto, who joined him in a few chuckles, "So where are you living now Mr. Boxman?" Neil asked with an excited timber to his voice. 

"Heh, well" he started and coughed, an anxious smile coming to his lips. "You all at POINT will know about me soon enough."

"Dad!" Gasped Nesto leaning forward to hiss, "are you a villain now?" He tried to keep his voice down but the tone seemed to carry as the rest of the restaurant seemed to quiet.

"I was going to do that announcement after your graduation, didn't want to have my cover blown so quickly," he laughed and leaned back wiping away the leftover crumbs from his mouth, and pushed himself back from the table. He sat an envelope down on the table and slid it over to his son. "I am so Cobbing proud of you. This is for whatever you need, I hope you and Neil will call me once you get into the city. " he smiled at both boys pride shining in his eyes before he… pulled out a remote control. "I would clear out if I were you." He said before jumping onto the table. Neil looked at Nesto with a shocked expression, and when Nesto could only offer a confused shrug in answer, they both looked up Boxman. 

"HEROES OF UNIVERSITY PLAZA! I AM LAD BOXMAN, NICE TO MEET YOU ALL. Now, EAT JUNK FISH!" As he yelled, he pressed the button on his remote, causing a small swarm of junkfish to escape the pack he had carried in. He had hoped to wait longer to use it, but the moment seemed too good to pass up. 

The diners all began yelling and scrambling to get away from the junkfish attack. As Boxman watched the chaos ensue, his eyes caught sight of his son and his fiancé lingering by the doorway for a moment. He offered them a wink as they giggled and turned out the door, following the crowd. 

-*-*-*

Boxman did not attack the joining ceremony. While he was anxious to see the new recruit, he wanted to give them all the false sense of security that all Hero's got when a villain didn't attack for a while.

During this downtime, he worked on two major upgrades to increase his own Villain reputation. First, a new flying desk that, while he had yet been able to fully test, was sure it would work flawlessly for escapes from meddling heroes. Second was a new Bot, one that would help him while we worked on making a replacement for his outdated memory chip. He could not find a way to transfer or save from this old one, but he knew he was close. This new bot was named Mr. Logic and would be someone he could talk to, be friends with, and bounce ideas off of. 

For now, though, he wanted to stretch his legs and set off some junk fish. Nothing too extreme, just a little mayhem for the fun of it.

-

The Cob sucker did not remember him? LB growled as he flung himself into the battle tank, the engine roared to life as he took off after the flying desk. The Cob sucker looked at him and just sent JUNK FISH AT HIM! Spouting off some plain and overdone introduction he had seen Boxman do in some of the early videos of the Villain in town. He didn't stutter, he didn't fall over his words like he recognized him…. LB had done his best to not seek him out and was nearly out of his skin with excitement when he heard the alarm ring. 

Laserblast had made it outside the POINT HQ to see the form of…someone he had spent his entire youth lusting after. Someone he GAVE HIS FIRST COBDAMN EVERYTHING TO, someone who was now a big bad villain and didn't want to even acknowledge that he recognized the new recruit. 

He let out a growl of frustration and shot off a rocket at the desk, hoping to make him veer off to the side perhaps have to land. But no, the rocket went wide and missed the desk completely. Laserblast slammed a fist on the controls, yelling out in frustration. He could hear crunches and the sound of yells from the road he plowed down, but kept his eyes to the sky. The citizens of Neon Riot City knew well enough to clear the path. He was a Hero now, and sure as shit, he wasn’t going to let that squat Villain get away without him getting a biometal earful. Four years of silence was about to be done and over with. 

-*

Cob, he had barely gotten away… Boxman huffed as he barely kept a hold on the powered desk, trying his best to land it without crashing. He had finally gotten away from him and was able to land safely back in his home. 

Cob, how had he expected himself to attack them? How did he expect to see LB...Laserblast and not have a rush of memories? Not expect his faulty memory selector to find the last few moments he had shared with the other man, and play them in stereo as he tried to make his villains monolog. 

He gulped a deep breath and sat down at his computer, his head in his hands. Rubbing his metal side and scratching at his human scalp, Cobdamn it. If he was still a praying man, he would be asking for strength and guidance…. Heh. ‘Look at all the good that did me in the past’ He needed to get that Mr. Logic finished. 

He sat at his desk for a long moment, before a thick tear fell from his eye. He was shocked as it splattered down onto a piece of graph paper, and his face only crumpled further as he buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Relief, frustration, fear, loss, anxiety, and a whole host of other emotions were tied up in this cry. He sat there sobbing for a time, his head pounding and stomach-churning, until sleep finally pulled him away into its all-encompassing darkness. Sleep, perchance to dream. Hopefully these will be more pleasant dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Be ready, there are things here can get a bit dicey, I will be marking a spot where the imagery can get a bit graphic. This is not throughout the chapter.

CHAPTER 4  
Beta’d  
(TW suicidal imagery)

Time seemed to slip away for Boxman, there were only three more run-ins with the Hero's of POINT until Mr. Logic brought up the idea of building a factory. What a fantastic idea! He could get away from the city, carve out his own niche, and best of all he would never have to try and hide from Laserblast. By Cob, to no longer have his faulty memory card to play through old memories he’d tried so hard to forget and, hopefully, rid himself of this new problem. 

TW : Strong imagery 

Most nights he woke up, wrapped in his sheets with his mind reeling from the nightmares that his mind had concocted. He would be walking the halls of the old house and open the door to his private bathroom to find LB sitting in the tub with both of his arms carved, eyes staring at him with no light behind them. The worst one was when he found himself walking to the old van and spotted LB sitting in the driver seat where they...had connected. The younger man didn’t seem to notice him approaching, his gaze locked on the horizon. Boxman continued approaching the van but stopped short when he noticed a metallic glint coming from the LB’s hand. ‘No…’ Boxman ran as fast as he could, but the distance seemed to stretch on endlessly. The sound of a passing car backfiring in the waking world, fueled this nightmare to interrupt that sound like a gunshot.

The sound of screaming woke him this time, only for Boxman to realize the screaming was coming from himself. His body was drenched in sweat and the pillows lay scattered amongst the floor, the sheets balled up under him. He sat for a few moments, the vision of that splattered windshield slowly fading away as he sobbed. 

End of strong. 

"Lad Boxman," the robotic voice of Mr. Logic came from the doorway. He was carrying in a new shirt and a glass of water. "We need to talk"

"Uh. Logic," he cleared his throat, offering a meek smile to his friend. Peeling off his shirt he took the water and finished it in one long drink. Huffing out a breath, "Thank you for this. I am sorry for interrupting your charging."

"You are welcome. Now, Lad, I have noticed both your sleep interruptions as well as another consumption intake." The words stated so plainly caused Boxman's heart to clench, "It appears your dreams are the catalyst." Another spot-on observation, but Boxman refused to answer sarcastically, his head hurt and his chest ached, so he only nodded and let the bot continue. "This is the third sleep interruption this month, this along with your unwillingness to attack POINT face to face..." the bot rolled around the room collecting the pillows putting them on the side of the bed. 

Boxman waited for him to continue, still dabbing at the sweat on his brow with a small wrag he kept on the bedside table. When he looked up the bot had stopped talking and was staring at him with an expecting look. He scratched his stomach and lurched forward sitting more upright, but more curled in on himself. "I.." he looked at the bot then down to his still trembling hands. They looked older and more worn now that he had begun working again. After the year he spent with his brother, and now that he was building his bots, 'Look just like dad’s used to’. 

"I nearly caused someone…. Well, I caused someone to try and-.” It was harder to put into words than he realized. “After seeing them again and the power they so desperately wanted when I knew them in the past, all due to my actions that day.." he scratched at his scalp and looked at the empty glass on his bedside table. Wishing it full of something stronger to keep the dream from returning, "I... have a lot of guilt,"

"Sir, then I insist we move up our schedule. We will make living in the factory a priority to starting production." With a tilt to his robotic head, he looked at the biometal faceplate of his creator. "Nightmares, caused by memories. Why have you not simply swapped out or cleared your memory card?"

Boxman's fowl hand touched the metal plate, "It seems some brain matter has grown through the slot, and I would run a chance of corrupting the entire memory card if it isn't removed correctly…" most of that was the truth. Another bit that curled in his stomach was the fact he felt like he deserved this, this was his punishment for causing the young male their own emotional and physical scars. 

"Then let's get away from the trigger." Mr. Logic nodded and sat down the clean shirt he had brought in, "Change your shirt and sleep again, Lad. Tomorrow we will be moving." The bot patted his shoulder before rolling away and back to his charge port. 

"He is too smart for me," Boxman mused and laid back on his nearly sheetless bed. He would not be able to sleep again, the thoughts of his dreams clicking back into place. Cobdamn it, he needed to fix this. And he will still use the excuse of not having not found a good enough replacement, hell he was running on nearly 30-year-old hardware. 

-*-*-*

LB moved any of the extra items that had found their way into his room, things that might be too close to the family that someone may recognize. Hell, with his lack of musical talent no-one would connect the large retro band posters or instrument cases to him. He changed the bedspread and set up his lighting. 

Honestly, he was more than thankful to the couple he was able to use their extra room when they leave. And when … the accident happened they helped hide him away from the rest of the town. They didn’t seem to care if he came and went at all hours, and didn't mind when he couldn’t find someone to watch Fink for him. Hell, that’s why the three of them ended up on an impromptu trip to the Fair in the next city over. Fink was watching her usual cartoons when the ad came on all lights and colors, and they all knew there was no way anyone could talk her out of going. 

He hated that he could not go with them. 

Dropping his bag on the ground, LB leaned over the older computer, hooking up the microphone and webcam wires. With a few clicks, he set his status to "ONLINE" and watched as the board began filling with people and the usual bots. He could see a few actual users, but not nearly as many as he needed. Chewing his lip he opened a 'new user' discount offer.

He sighed as he looked at the meager amount of Techno's starting to rack up on the side. He was hoping to draw a bigger crowd tonight; he needed new textbooks and to pay for his next quarter, not to mention their small flat desperately needed more essentials. Hell if he could manage it may be that new microscope he had been eyeing, the one that he could put a shade on for when he worked with the Glorbs he had stumbled upon. Really, his small supply of those was what kept their head above water. A guy was willing to pay nearly ㋢500 a glowing orb. LB had never met the guy in person but the bot they sent looked like the ones he had seen plastered on billboards, a Darryl Bot, built by Boxmore. While he had a small pit of hope that it could be…he knew the bots were popular and used by many companies.

Blinking out of his thoughts LB looked at the chatbox again. The regulars were there, already leaving tips and complimenting the last video he had posted. "Hero's Lust", a trashy romance novel, but the author had always held a close place to his heart. 

His voice had luckily not changed much since the accident over a year ago, so he had been able to "cosplay" the 'missing hero'. Perhaps not surprisingly, he had found a rather loyal group on a site who clearly enjoyed his 'portrayals' of Laserblast. He couldn’t help but wonder if one of them was Sparks…or maybe even- 

He cleared his throat, emotional LB, and his 'SweetSuckerBlast' persona never went well. Rubbing his face he typed out a message. He looked at the bag he dropped before hitting send.

SweetSuckerBlast- So what are we looking for tonight? Another GothLaser, some book reading, what about NekoBlast? 

He smirked as the messages started. He was thankful some of the bots he had on the major sites would pick up his posting and start to spam other sites… sure, it wasn’t exactly legal, but he had bills to pay. 

He attached one of the promo posters and the messages of 'Yes! Use the 13in! Tie him up! Wanna see him choke on your 6in! Do you have a suit or just the helmet?! I will pay 3x for a private room!'

While that last offer was tempting, he knew better. Those ones usually try to sneak a peek at his face, and that was something he was a hard no on. He rose to his feet, making sure that none of the memorabilia was noticeable. Of course, he couldn’t get rid of some of the larger instruments, but really, who would connect some of the large cases to him? 

Mr.B0ss- new, saw your Ova video, 50㋢ for another show. 

With interest be clicked the profile, yep verified new. The username didn't spark any recognition for his other Social Media sites, whether it was too generic or he had not seen it he was not sure. 

Xxoobcc- 10㋢ Neko & 10 eggs. 

Binnoo- 20㋢ for fishnets

Oh, tonight was shaping up to be a fun one. He opened the zippered bag he dropped on the floor and pulled free his mask and cat ears, no paws tonight. He would need his hands free. He would have to do some setup, but if they kept adding money and tips.

SweetSuckerBlast- Well, well, well tonight sounds like it’s going to be fun. Let me get set up. And I will be *live*

*-*

Huffing softly, Boxman used his fowl hand to quickly type out a good night before grabbing a tissue and cleaning off his other hand and wherever else his seed might have landed. As many places as he saw his night ending, this was…not one of them. 

Well alright, perhaps that wasn’t entirely true. He had a good feeling he partially expected it after he grabbed a towel and a bottle of wine to enjoy his not quite every night routine. This was...just for fun, some nights. He felt he had to earn these nights. 

He leaned back in his office chair and ran his taloned hand through his damp hair before closing out of the numerous tabs. Rubbing the tired from his eye, the sound of his stomach gurgling pulled his attention. If it was fed some solid food, he knew he would be in a world of hurt in a few hours time. That much alcohol on an empty stomach made for restless sleep and at least one run to the bathroom before daybreak. Sliding from his chair, Boxman made his way into the kitchen on very wobbly legs.

How in the three pitches of hell did he find alive and well Laserblast doing porn online? Why, how? Was this some kind of really good AI? Maybe a bot programmed by some rabid fan? Was it really possible that it was LB he just watched push 20 eggs into himself …. 

He let out a soft groan as his body pulsed with arousal again. Cob, he had not been this affected since… well last time he had watched LB. Hell, most nights he passed out before even getting himself off, just endlessly scrolling sites and drinking. All the while trying to not continue to blame the hole in the middle of Riot City on himself. 

He swallowed and swayed, digging in the fridge for the leftovers from yesterday and a bottle of water. If only the Cobdamn fridge and floor would stop moving!

It had to be him… those were his scars on their upper top thigh, the two shorts with two long… well he assumed there was a second long that had been covered by the top of his stocking. He swore he could see the still darker color of a newer scar on his wrist even. when he wasn't focused on their stomach or the other angle that showed the egg...

"Nah...couldn't be…" he muttered around a mouthful of cold lasagna chewing between gulps of water. He let out a loud belch before shuffling back to his room.

Undressing down to a t-shirt and briefs he fell into bed, burping once more before looking at the picture on his bedside table through blurry eyes. 

Neil and Nesto stood outside of their apartment, big smiles on their faces. This was the first time he had been invited over to visit them since the dinner. They looked so happy together, Neil leaning against Nesto who rested a large baritone saxophone case in front of him. The lid of the case had been hand-painted with some old band logo...

-*

Boxman didn't quite remember how he made it to their house, but when he tried the door it was open. Without his usual concern, he continued into the house and shut it behind him. The interior was bright, every light was on and the curtains spilled in even more. ‘That’s odd, they just left yesterday…’ The thought lingered for just a moment before it was quickly swept away. ‘Eh, no worries. I’m just here to water some plants for them. I’ll switch em off before I leave. Waste not want not!’

A soft moaning was heard from the extra room. No no, of course, his son and his husband were not home, how rude could he have been to walk in on them while…

"Oh Cobbb" 

Nope, that was definitely not his son.

Before he knew it, Boxman was opening the extra door, and there on the bed… was a large saxophone case, with Neko ears, long legs in fishnets with the same scars, and the face of the band logo was… well it was an odd flash between the face shield of dead Hero Laserblast, the cheap costume of SweetSuckerBlast, and LB.

-

Boxman gasped awake. No, no, no. But… he could-

His mind was a jumble as he realized that really was the other male… that that really was LB/Laserblast shoving eggs up his ass and for Cob's sake he paid to have him tug the tie around his throat at the right time to cut off the Mr.Boss, turning it into a Mr.Bo-. 

He rubbed his face and pulled himself from his bed, he needed to take a piss, and go to his son's house. Maybe empty his stomach, as his sudden movements wreaked havoc on his barely sobered system. 

He needed to go and water the plants! They had said they would be out of town for the weekend, and sure while technically they didn’t ask him to, he wanted to show them he was an attentive father who cared about his son’s ongoings! Besides, they had asked him in the past and probably just forgot to this time, assuming he would be willing to do it for them. So what if he was a few hours early… there. there was just no way that could really be him, at their house. He had to know.


End file.
